The invention pertains to the field of waxes and the manufacture thereof. More particularly, the invention pertains to an absorptive, non-toxic and non-harmful white wax of multiple ingredients, and a method for manufacturing same.
This invention relates to a kind of white wax and its manufacturing method, particularly the white wax extracted from animal fat and sebum as a nontoxic, non-hazardous product of superb moistening that enhances skin""s elasticity while keeping skin from cracking. The white wax in reference is made of animal fat and sebum, duly crushed after pre-treatment of high-temperature sterilization and deodorization and removal of impurities, allowing the fat and sebum to mix. The mixed raw material is heated after undergoing rapid refrigeration before being minced into sticky colloid when cooled and when squeezed and screened, the sticky discharges gummy matter which, when mixed and neutralized with emulsifying agent, allowing the gummy matter transform from greasy substance into watery white wax.